


Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough

by cresselia8themoon



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers for A Christmas Peril, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: I knew I had to write something with A Christmas Peril, so beware spoilers! Cavendish is an angsty old man.





	Sometimes Love Just Ain’t Enough

**Author's Note:**

> CAVENDISH AND DAKOTA KILLED ME. I AM DEAD ON THE INSIDE. SPOILERS FOR A CHRISTMAS PERIL.

_I don't want to lose you,_

Cavendish never wanted this to happen. One moment they were at the buffet, and the next they were screaming at each other. 

_But I don't want to use you, just to have somebody by my side._

Dakota deserved better. A partner who wouldn’t hold him back, someone who knew how to unwind and have fun every once in a while. He was an emotional crutch now. 

But he couldn’t let go. Making up with Dakota was nothing more than a false hope. 

_And I don't want to hate you,_

Dakota may have irritated him from time to time, but Cavendish never truly hated him. He couldn’t. Not when Dakota was the only one who stuck by him no matter how badly he screwed up. 

Until today. The damage was irreversible. 

_I don't want to take you, but I don't want to be the one to cry._

Soon Dakota would come back and apologize. The days passed, and there was nothing. No ‘good morning’, no ‘how are you’, no anything. 

Days became weeks, so Cavendish assumed he was out on an extra long mission. That was okay. So he needed some space. No big deal. 

Weeks became months, and Dakota became a celebrity. His schedule was probably full. 

Months turned into years, and Cavendish knew he would never come back. 

But he wouldn’t cry. Dakota was far happier without him. 

_And I don't really matter to anyone anymore._

He had come to hate the holidays. Time for family to come together, time for festivities with loved ones. It was all just phony stuff designed to sell merchandise. 

There would be no one to celebrate with him. People would move on with their lives and forget about the useless old man who was trapped in the past. 

Time would move on. 

But he couldn’t. 

_But like a fool I keep losing my place and_

Some days were better than others. He would make tea, maybe go for a walk, then come back to a dingy apartment that he hesitated to call home. 

On those days, there seemed to be the tiny possibility of Dakota knocking on his door. 

And then the bad days inevitably came back, and he would curse himself for holding onto the faintest trace of hope. 

_I keep seeing you walk through that door._

He was awoken by a sharp rapping. Cavendish thought he was hallucinating, but it sounded again. Quickly throwing on a coat, he grabbed his cane and hobbled to the door as quickly as he could. 

He could barely breathe. It was Dakota. He’d finally come back! And they could make up for years of lost time. Dakota could pick the place. He didn’t care anymore. 

With some trepidation, Cavendish opened the door. 

“You’re behind on rent. Care to explain?” 

It wasn’t him. He was only fooling himself. 

_There's a danger in loving somebody too much,_

Blind dating was an experience he had no wish to repeat again. Who did these people think they were, trying to replace Dakota? 

Love was dangerous. It clouded his judgement and filled his mind with wild fantasies that had a snowball’s chance in hell of being realistic. 

_And it's sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust._

He didn’t trust himself to make the right decisions. It was easy to lie and say he made purely objective choices. 

But the truth would come out. 

He was broken and there was no way to fix it. 

_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are._

He would gladly take failing mission after mission if it meant he could still have a partnership with Dakota. 

But Dakota needed more. Deserved more. 

And he had to respect his choices, even if he didn’t like it. 

_Baby, sometimes love just ain't enough._

If you loved someone, you would let them go. 

Did it count if he stormed off before he had a chance to tell them how much he meant to him? Before he could swallow his pride and spit it out? 

Love was supposed to be the solution for everything. 

Except when it wasn’t. 

And he was alone on a cold winter’s night. There would be no warm body to cuddle, no one to watch the lights with. 

He was truly alone. 


End file.
